Mjölnir
For the 1977 Johnson series weapon, see 'Mjölnir (1977 Johnson series)'' '''Mjölnir is the primary weapon of Thor, the Asgardian God of Thunder. It is an enchanted hammer of tremendous power that grants Thor the ability to fly and summon lightning against foes. History ''Iron Man 2 In a post-credits scene, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson is seen driving to a remote impact crater in the New Mexico desert. Over a phone, he informs Fury that they've "found it". The camera then pans from the opposite side's view and Mjölnir is seen and thunder is heard as the screen fades to black. Thor Mjölnir is said by the Asgardian king Odin to have been forged in the heart of a dying star and having "no equal as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build". In Thor's childhood it is seen in Odin's Trophy Room, and in maturity he uses it as his primary weapon. When Thor disobeys his father's orders and attacks Jotunheim, Mjölnir proves to be useful against the towering Frost Giants, and gives Thor enough power to have slain many of them. When Odin intervenes, anyway, he chooses to banish his son to Earth, so that he can learn some humility, and casts a spell on Mjölnir, declaring that it won't come back in Thor's hands until he proves to be worthy of it. Sent to Earth along with Thor, Mjölnir lands in New Mexico, where is found inside a crater by some people living nearby. The citizens starts a contest, trying to lift it, with no results: a man tries to move it using his pickup, thus breaking the car. Later, Phil Coulson finds the hammer too, and builds a S.H.I.E.L.D. research center around it. When Thor arrives to claim his weapon, he cannot lift it either, since he has still to become a humble and noble man, instead of the proud and belligerent warrior he is. Loki then tries to lift it too, hidden from the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents' sight, but obviously fails. When The Destroyer attacks Earth and Thor sacrifices himself to stop it, Odin's spell is broken and Mjölnir flies to his original wielder. With Mjölnir in his hand, Thor easily defeats the Destroyer and comes back to Asgard, where the last battle with his brother awaits. Using the power of Mjölnir, Thor destroys Bifrost Bridge, thus preventing Loki to destroy Jotunheim. The Avengers Thor uses Mjölnir against Captain America and Iron Man and it proves unable to break Captain America's vibranium shield. When the Hulk rampages through the helicarrier, Thor seeks to defeat him. During this fight, the Hulk attempts to lift Mjölnir but is unworthy, therefore making Mjölnir one of the only objects the Hulk cannot lift. Thor uses Mjölnir to great effect during the Chitauri invasion. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. In the episode "0-8-4", Coulson stated that Mjölnir was classified as an 0-8-4. Thor: The Dark World To be added Avengers: Age of Ultron To be added Powers and Abilities Mjölnir was forged in the heart of a dying star. Thor's mystical hammer Mjölnir, which resembles a mallet rather than a war hammer, has a number of elemental powers. It has been stated be Odin himself that Mjölnir's power has no equal. Mjölnir itself is extremely durable like the metal Adamantium, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, it is, for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has deflected three blast from the Destroyer (which was able to disintegrate anything that it hit) and return the blast back into the Destroyer. Thor often uses the hammer as a physical weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a hammer blow or throw. A few examples of the abilities Thor has shown with Mjölnir: *'Weather Control: Wielding Mjönir grants Thor the ability to control the base elements of a storm. It can control the elements and can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, tidal waves, earthquakes and torrential rains at a moment's notice. He summoned a class 5 tornado to battle the Detroyer, a lightning bolt strong enough to destroy a large piece of landscape in Johtunheim, a lightning bolt to knock down Loki on the Bifrost bridge, and control the elements. He is remembered in myth and legends by the mortals of Midgard as the Norse Thunder God who used Mjölnir to summon rain, wind, thunder, lightning and more. *'''Worthiness Enchantment: After Thor disobeyed Odin and nearly caused a war between Asgard and Johtumheim, Odin banishes Thor to Earth without his powers and places an enchantment on the hammer Mjölnir. "Who so ever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." This enchantment surrounding Mjölnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. When Thor sacrificed himself to protect the New Mexico town and it's inhabitants from The Destroyer he proved himself worthy to wield Mjölnir and gained full use of his powers. He also used it to trap Loki on the Bifrost, as those who aren't worthy cannot lift it. Thor used this power to distract the Hulk in their battle, who became so focused on trying to lift the hammer that Thor was able climb onto his back and attempt to choke him into submission. *'Mystical Link:' Mjölnir obeys Thor’s commands as though it were alive. Mjölnir went to Thor when it was in a crater from miles away, it came to him in seconds. Mjölnir will return to Thor when he throws it at an opponent. Onyl a mystically enhanced Algrim proved strong enough to prevent Mjölnir from returning to Thor's hand instantly by applying vast physical strength on the hammer and thereby deflecting its path significantly. *'Flight:' Thor is capable of hurling Mjölnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. How fast is not specified, but he was able to fly in Johtumheim to kill a Frost Monster, fly in the middle of a Class 5 tornado, fly from the small New Mexico town to the closest Bifrost site, fly from Heimdall's Observatory to the main hall of Asgard in seconds, and later from Asgard back to Heimdall's Observatory. *'Energy Projection: '''With Mjölnir, Thor can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. With Mjölnir, Odin projects a powerful mystical blast of energy using it to channel an energy blast through it, taking away all of Thor's superhuman powers and destroys what was left of Thor's armor after stripping much of it off of him and throwing him into the Bifrost. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **Iron Man 2'' (Cameo) **''Thor'' **''The Avengers'' **''Thor: The Dark World'' **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***"Pilot" (Recycled footage) ***"0-8-4" (Mentioned only) ***"The Well" (Recycled footage) Trivia *The scene where Agent Phil Coulson finds Mjölnir is shown after the credits in Iron Man 2. The hammer is viewed for only a few moments before thunder is heard and the screen goes black. This is the first on-screen appearance of the hammer in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *The only known beings in the Marvel Cinematic Universe who have been known to lift the hammer are Thor and Odin. Those who have attempted and failed are Loki, the Hulk and various inhabitants of the New Mexico town in which Thor was exiled. **In the comics however, Captain American was able to wield Mjölnir as it deemed him worthy while the Hulk was the only being to ever lift Mjölnir on pure strength alone, a feat which had been thought to be impossible. Gallery Mjonl.jpg|Mjölnir in a crater in New Mexico. 14545L.jpg|Mjölnir in a Sword in the Stone like placement. Avengers Mjolnir.jpg|Mjölnir in a forest in The Avengers. fgujgfunh.jpg|Thor drops his hammer while battling with Iron Man. MjolnirVsVibranium-Avengers.png|Mjolnir contacts Captain America's vibranium shield thorhammerglass.JPEG Category:Thor culture Category:Weapons Category:Mystic Artifacts Category:The Avengers culture